Harry Potter: Football Star
by Rdutchgirl411
Summary: The Dursley's have to America. How will Harry deal with it. AU! HP/OC
1. THE NEWS

A/N: This story is totally AU. This is however based on a real place and some of real people. Just not their names!

Disclaimer: How I wish I could have thought Harry and his story up and be living in a mansion in England but sadly I am not. However, I think J.K. Rowling is a genius!!

Summary: When the Dursley's have to move to America how does Harry take it! AU! HP/OC NO MAGIC.

It was a lovely Saturday spring afternoon on Private drive but that was soon to change. The door to number 4 was thrown open by the man the size of a whale. His face had a slight pink tinge to it and he was starting to breathe heavily.

"EVERYONE COME TO THE LIVINGROOM THIS INSTANT." The whale bellowed.

A woman came rushing from the kitchen at the sound of her husband's voice wondering why he was back from work so soon. The women in the hallway remarkable resembled a horse with her long neck and longer nose. The hallway appeared to shake as a boy around the age of 7 came tumbling down the stairs. He was very large for his age and looked like the whale man but had his mother's dark hair. The last person to appear to the party was a scrawny looking boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. His round glasses were covered in dust as he had just stepped out of the cupboard under the stair. Why might he be there you my ask. Well that his where he lived of course. The group of people resembled nothing like a family as the three other glared down at the latest arrival.

"Grunning's has decided to send me to work at their base in Lebanon, Pennsylvania as their president of the American Branch. I will receive almost double the amount I get now but we all will have to move their and I will have to make regular trips to the New York City." The am spoke to the crowd in front of him. "We leave in two weeks. They have set up us with a house on Bullfrog road. It has five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and a very nice kitchen. So Grunning's has given me the next two weeks off to help pack." There was no response from the people in the hallway. Three of the people stood looking gob smacked at the man but the other just stared at the ground. Silently thank any god that they would leave Private drive. "Sweetheart that is wonderful. Dudders why don't you congratulate your father on his achievement." The women spoke to her son. "Yes father this is wonderful." The fatter boy said. Being sarcastic. He knew he would have to leave friends in 2nd year and have to move to a new place was a little scary to him.

2 weeks later

"Flight 7777 to New York City is now boarding at gate 31B." The kind lady at the gate desk said. The Durley's and the little boy stood in line waiting for their turn to have their boarding pass checked for another 20 minutes until it was Mr. Durley's turn. "Here you go sir." The man said with a smile. As soon as Harry got to the desk the Dursley family had started to go down to the plane and left him by hiself to get on safely. "Here is your ticket Mr. Harry Potter."


	2. Airplanes

Harry stared out the window of the plane at the runway. He felt the plane lurch forward and saw England speed past him as the plane started to take off. The Dursley's had gotten the three seats in front of him so he had to sit next to a sleeping business man and next to him looked to be and old cat lady. _He might as well get some sleep before he had to start his new life in America._ He thought to himself. His last conscious thought was of his new life.

Eight hours later

"Flight attendants please prepare for arrival" the vice over the loud speaker awoke Harry and he realized that they were now flying over some land.

"Wake up freak." Duddly mumbled through the hole in between the seats. Harry looked out the window down to the metropolis below him and was in awe. London was only half that size. He had only visited London once when he was three and Vernon forgot something at home and Aunt Petunia had to drive there to give it to him. He looked out at the window and the man besides him said, "See that big building with the point. That is where I work. It is known as the empire state building. Over there are the World Trade Centers and that lady in the distance is the Statue of Liberty. Right now we are flying over Time square. This is where the big ball drops on New Year's." He reached over Harry to point to a giant telly screen over looking some very crowded streets. Harry wondered how one place could fit so many people.

"Please fasten all seatbelts as we begin our landing." The voice over the loud speaker rang through the airplane. Harry felt a jolt as the plane touched the ground and opened the vents on its wings.

"Welcome to New York City. The current time is 10:30 am and it is 67°F outside. We hope your stay is enjoyable and thank you for flying British Airways, We hope you will fly again with us. You can claim your baggage at carousel two." People started to unbuckle their seatbelts and Harry did the same wondering what to do next. As if practiced the people undid the top compartments and got their baggage. Harry only took one bag to America with him and in it he had all Dudley's old cloths and a few little crafts he had made in art class at school. _How in the world can I reach that?_ He wondered to himself. The man who sat next to him looked down at the boy and said, "Do you need help to get your bag?" the little boy just nodded and said, "Yes please sir." He reached for what he assumed was the boy's suitcase and realized how light it was. "Here you go." He gave the boy his luggage and left down the aisle.

Lebanon, PA

Ms. McLennan's class

Pretty boy elementary

"Hey guys did you see that moving truck on Bullfrog road like three days ago." A bys said to his friends in Ms. McLennan's second grade class. "They moved lots of stuff into the big house that was just built." "The one with the new pool." One of the friends asked. "Yeah. I hope there are some kids our age going to live there." Said another.

"Class can I have your attention for one moment. Next week we are going to have to new students in our class. They are both from England. Which is across the Atlantic Ocean. They are cousins and I hope you will accept both of them. Their names are Dudley Dursley and his cousin Harry Potter. The way you can tell the difference is that Harry is the skinny one." Ms. McLennan said to the group of second graders. The class was now abuzz with the thought of new students. There were only 12 kids in the class. 7 girls and 5 boys this would make it even.

"Ewww. Not more boys." said one of the girls. Most of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah like we need any more girls" The leader of the boys said. "Girls are ickey."

With that Lizzy McLennan looked down at her class wondering how long it would take for that statement to change.


	3. The new house

A/n : I got a review saying "In this fic is Harry a wizard at all?" Well kind of but I want him to discover it on his own and create his own spells. But I also want him to face the challenges of Public school and all the drama that would not happen at a boarding school. I do plan on working on this and hopefully it will get longer but I do have a Spanish mid-term coming up and the start of the rabbit show season so I don't really know when I update.

Thanks I love reviews and they will only make me type faster and faster!!

P.S: We are talking American football here not soccer! Even though I love them both.

The New house

Harry was quiet all through the car ride to the new house and only was quiet because he knew he would be punished if he said anything out of turn. Unlike his oaf of a cousin. Who would repeat "Are we there yet father." every minute or so. Harry was so excited to be in the new house and hoped that in America there were no cupboards under the stairs. Back in England Harry was always the quiet kid in the class but this time he promised to not let Dudley make fun of him. This time he would be the cool kid. Vernon had the radio on something called ESPN radio and Harry heard something about a team called the Phillies as the announcer went on how their spring training had just started. He went on to say how a professional football player was put under arrest for drinking while driving. _Why someone would be arrested for drinking water while driving .Aunt Petunia drinks water all the time when driving._ Harry mumbled to himself. Harry watched as they exited off the thruway. The car that they would be using had something called a Navigation system. "Please turn left at the fork." Said the clam voice. Vernon fallowed the directions with a little suspicion because earlier the system had made them take two wrong turn that made them 30 minutes late. "Continue for .3 miles and then turn left." Harry stared at the size of the other houses and realized that he would probably have to sleep on the floor. Just then they pulled the car to the right and saw a huge house on a hill. In the back there was a swimming pool, a barn and a swing set with a forest surrounding the property. The driveway came to a circle in the front of the house.Giving way to a covered front entrance. "You have reached your destination" the sound came from the front of the car however; Harry was not listening but staring at the house in front of them. Dudley had his mouth open at the sight because this mansion was at least triple the size of Private drive. Petunia looked at the front law with actual amazement that the previous owners had cut the grass to equal lengths on had had someone do this for them and that the house had not a single speck on it was a added bonus too. The new occupants reached the front door after stepping out of the rent-a car and Vernon pulled the key out of his trouser pocket. It had and a homey feel to it as the Dursley and Harry entered the foyer. The great staircase and the chandler gave breath to a high cathedral ceiling. The solid mahogany floors and the white banister of the staircase was breathtaking and the family left to explore the house leaving harry staring at the banister. Harry wandered through the hallway to the back of the house where there was a set of windows leading to the back deck overlooking the valley below. The house had been bought fully furnished and a giant sofa and a couple chairs in a light beige tone looked at a big fireplace with a flat screen above it. The kitchen to the left looked out at the family room and had a counter that someone could talk to the person in the living room while cooking. It also had a big cabinet in the middle of the room with a range and a butcher block top. Overhanging the cabinet was a pot holder with lots of pots and pans hanging down from it. The cabinets were done in an off white tone with dusted brass handles and swirleies in the corners. At the other side of the kitchen there was a sunroom complete with lawn chairs and plants.

"Wow Mother look at this." Harry heard Dudley scream from upstairs. Harry wondered what all the commotion was about and ran to his cousin's voice. The cream colored walls and the wood banister streaked pass Harry. The sight that greeted Harry was one of amazement. Once one would reach the top floor of the house there was a wall with doors and in the center was a balcony which looked out over a glorious view of the surrounding mountains. Harry stared at the changing leaves and saw a barn in the back. The rolling hills over central Pennsylvania are what he dreamed about that night in a room that was six time the room in his cupboard.


End file.
